The Man in the Red Coat, Adventure on the Isle of Colors
The Island of Bounty Hunters '' Senshi and Burakku sailed through the Grand line. With two people now on the ship, supplies was running low. Burakku came up from the storage room and shook his head'' Burakku: '''At the next island, we better do some shopping. '''Senshi: Your right. The next island on our charts doesn't have a name, but it has a very promising city. We should be able to find what we need there. Sure enough, when the duo arrived at the island, they were greeted by several citizens of a thriving civilization. Citizen: 'Welcome to our lovely town. What brings you to our shores? '''Senshi: '''We're low on supplies and our Log pose led us here. '''Citizen: '''Excellent. Your pose will have reset in the morning, until then, you can stay here in the city. '''Burakku: '''Thank you. ''Senshi and Burakku explored the city, enjoyed the shops, and managed to gather enough supplies for their journey. When dusk finally came, Senshi and Burakku checked into a motel. As they sleep, a mysterious figure walks into the motel. '????: '''Where are they? '''Motel owner: '''They are asleep upstairs. We've identified them as Roronoa Senshi and Burakku. Together, they are worth 85 million beli. '????: Good. The mysterious figure walks up the stairs. when he reaches the top, Burakku is waiting for him, sitting in front of Senshi's room.. 'Burakku: '''I thought something was fishy here. I take it that you are here for my friend's heads. Probably mine too. Right Sharpshooter? ''Sharpshooter jumped in mild surprise. 'Sharpshooter: '''You're suppose to be asleep. ''Burakku just stood up and dusted off his jacket. 'Burakku: '''Sharpshooter. Did you honestly believe that I would fall for the hospitality trick? You and I are the ones that came up with it for crying out loud. I saw right through it. ''Burakku then forms his hands into claws and points them at Sharpshooter. 'Burakku: '''Now here is how it's going to play. You are going to walk out of this motel and leave me and my friend alone. '''Sharpshooter: '''Sorry old friend. That isn't how this is going to work. I have strict orders to bring the two of you in Alive..... ''Sharpshooter draws one of his pistols and inserts a single bullet. Then he points the gun at Burakku's heart. 'Sharpshooter: '''Or Dead. ''Burakku raises an eyebrow. Then he laughs. 'Burakku: '''I don't think so. You see, I've learned a few tricks since we've last met thanks to the Tori Tori no Mi Model: Gryffon. Sonic CLAW!!! ''Burakku snaps his claw sending a sonic wave straight at Sharpshooter. He effortlessly dodges and fires. When the bullet strikes Burakku, sparks shoot through him. Burakku lands on the ground and twitches. 'Sharpshooter: '''You're lucky I didn't kill you. My boss gave me the option. ''Burakku turned to Sharpshooter. Then he smiled. 'Burakku: '''Hey, Sharpshooter. Have you seen her poster yet? '''Sharpshooter: '''No, why? '''Burakku: '''Let's just say, she has a familiar face. ''Sharpshooter ignored him and walked into the room. He saw senshi curled up in the bed, her hair splayed all over her pillow and her face. He approached her slowly, careful not to wake her. Just as he was about to cuff her, Senshi switched positions, flinging her hair out of her face. Sharpshooter reeled in shock. 'Sharpshooter's Thoughts: '''No. It isn't possible! ''Burakku looked up from where he laid sprawled on the floor. 'Burakku: '''Told you. She looked just like Senshi. They could have been twins. '''Sharpshooter: '''Justine..... ''As Senshi stirred again, Sharpshooter immediantly ran from the room. When Senshi awoke, Sharpshooter was gone. 'Senshi: '''I could have sworn I heard voices. ''She looked over to see Burakku sprawled out on the ground. She immediantly ran to his side. 'Senshi: '''Burakku, are you alright? ''Burakku looked down the hall where Sharpshooter had ran. 'Burakku: '''I'm fine, I just tripped going to the bathroom. I'll be okay. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''In a small, rundown chapel, Sharpshooter sat, contemplating what he was going to do. 'Sharpshooter's Thoughts: '''I can't arrest her. I can't. She's too much like Justine. Too much. ''As he thought, the sun started peaking over the horizon. The door to the chapel openned and Burakku walked in. He sat down next to Sharpshooter. 'Burakku: '''Hey. You alright? ''Sharpshooter turned to him. 'Sharpshooter: '''Not really. '''Burakku: '''I told you she looked like her. '''Sharpshooter: '''How did you know about- '''Burakku: '''Sharpshooter, We've been partners for years. I know everything there is to know about you. ''Sharpshooter turned to look at Burakku skeptically, then went back to staring into space. Burakku spoke up once again. 'Burakku: '''You know, if he sent you after us, you'll have to arrest us or face his wrath. '''Sharpshooter: '''That's the thing. I can't. I can't arrest you because you're my friend. And I can't arrest her because..... ''He clutched his chest and felt a small locket underneath his shirt. 'Burakku: '''Maybe you could talk to Senshi. She's a smart and reasonable girl. Try talking to her. ''Sharpshooter kinda laughed. 'Sharpshooter: '''Do you honestly believe that she'll listen to me? '''Burakku: '''She trusts me, and I use to be a Bounty Hunter. '''Sharpshooter: '''How long did it take her? '''Burakku: '(looks down sheepishly) A few days. Then again, I did save her from some Marines. 'Sharpshooter: '''See. Besides, even if I did meet up with her, she might think I'm setting her up. I don't think you sho- '''Senshi: '''Is this the chapel Burakku mentioned? ''Sharpshooter looked at Burakku, who shrugged innocently. 'Sharpshooter: '''You haven't changed a bit. ''Senshi entered the chapel. She sat down next to Burakku and introduced herself to Sharpshooter. 'Senshi: '''Hello. My name's Senshi. '''Sharpshooter: '''I'm Sharpshooter. '''Senshi: '''Burakku said that you're a bounty hunter. Pretty cool. '''Sharpshooter: '''Cool? You have a bounty on your head and you think bounty hunters are cool? '''Senshi: '''Yeah, My brothers are Bounty hunters. '''Burakku: '''You never told me about having any brothers. '''Senshi: '''You never asked. ''The three chatted for a while and Sharpshooter slowly relaxed around Senshi. Both Burakku and Sharpshooter were confident that they could easily convince Senshi. 'Senshi; '''Hey Burakku, Can we leave now? I get the feeling that the citizens here are giving me the cold shoulder. ''Burakku and Sharpshooter both looked at each other. 'Sharpshooter: '''Probably a good idea. Would you mind if- ''Sharpshooter then noticed the distant look in Senshi's eyes. 'Sharpshooter: '''Senshi? ''Burakku walked over to him and whisperred in his ear. 'Burakku: '''Senshi has a powerful version of Kenbunshoku Haki. ''Suddenly, Senshi pounced on Sharpshooter. She pinned him to the ground, her face filled with fury and betrayal. She grabbed his throat and started strangling him. 'Senshi: '''You set me up. You set us both up! You're nothing but an underhanded Bounty Hunter. '''Sharpshooter: '''What....(wheeze)...are you....(cough)....talking about? ''As if on cue, the doors flew open and Bounty Hunters flooded in. They grabbed Burakku and cuffed him. Even though she fought tooth and nail, they pulled her off of Sharpshooter and cuffed her as well. As they led the two out of the room, Senshi screamed. 'Senshi: '''SHARPSHOOTER!!!!! YOU BETTER HOPE I NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!!!!! ''Sharpshooter stared. Then he turned to the remaining Bounty Hunters. 'Bounty Hunter: '''Good Job. When we saw you run from the room, we thought you had decided to betray us. Glad to see you led them to the trap. ''Sharpshooter was confused at first. Then he rememberred Plan B. It had been that if he was unable to arrest them, he was to lure the targets to the Chapel where an ambush would be waiting. 'Sharpshooter's Thoughts: '''BAKA!! I really did set them up. '''Bounty Hunter: '''He will be very pleased. '''Sharpshooter: '''No he won't be. '''Bounty Hunter: '''Why do you say that? '''Sharpshooter: '''I Quit!! ''With that, the chapel explode. Sharpshooter emerged from the rubble and ran for the docks. When he got there, he saw a green ship sailing away. When he zoomed in, he saw a group of Bounty Hunters leading Senshi and Burakku into the ship. 'Sharpshooter: '''That must be the ship that Senshi stole. ''As he checked their course, he shudderred when he realized where the ship was headed. 'Sharpshooter: '''They're being taken to headquarters. ''That wasn't good. Bounty Hunter Headquarters was a fortress. he needed to get on that boat. 'Sharpshooter: '''Geppou. ''He then jumps in the air until he lands on the ship. Just as a Hunter comes around the corner, Sharpshooter turns himself into a sniper gun. 'Hunter: '''Guys, don't leave weapons left here carelessly. ''He picks up the gun and slings it over his shoulder. He then locks it in the weapons vault. There Sharpshooter stayed, temporarily trapped in sniper mode. Luckily, the ship soon reached the head quarters. When One of the guards unlocked the weapons locker, Sharpshooter was able to sneak out and run into the forest surrounding the compound. 'Sharpshooter: '''Let's see where they take you guys. ''His eyes become vacant as hee zooms in on the compound. He sees sme of the best of the best dragging a kicking and screaming Senshi into the compound. Two others were leading Burakku, who was calm and composed, behind her. ﻿ Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi